Divergent High
by Selene Silver
Summary: It's Divergent High. Divergent characters in high school. FourTris guaranteed! Rated T Because... well read and you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you guys read this, I want you to know that whatever happens/happened to me happens to Tris. Maybe a bit altered, but not that much. I'm not trying to copy anyone's story, so I don't want anyone to get mad at me for copying their story, or a friend's story, or whatever.**

(Tris POV)

I don't want to get up.

It's the first day of high school. I'm not going to know anybody, and it's probably going to end up like my old school. But I have to go through school to get my education as a teacher. My dream is to become principal of a school one day.

My alarm clock rings again. I look at the time and it says 6:45 am.

"Dammit!" I muttered. I jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After my shower, I went downstairs. Mom looked at me concerned.

"You need to eat, Beatrice." She said for the 500th time this year.

I sat down and pretended to eat. When five minutes had passed, I grabbed my backpack, kissed mom goodbye, and ran out to grab my car, a blue Lexus.

I parked next to Caleb, my brother's, car, to see him leaning on the hood talking to our childhood friends Susan and Robert. They were like family.

I walked up and joined him.

"Hey, Su and Robert." I greeted our old friends.

They smiled. "Hey, Beatrice." Caleb said. "Let's go get our schedules. See you later, Su."

We parted.

Now, I was no love-mistress, but it was obvious that Caleb liked Su. They always sat together at movies and when our two families went out somewhere. I always teased him about it, but not now. Not after my old school.

The principal herself took down our names and gave us our schedules. She introduced herself as Ms. Jeanine.

I had homeroom with Ms. Wu in room 101, Block 1 with her also in 358, Block 2 with Mr. Amar in 35a, lunch, Block 3 with Mistah Eric (yes, it was spelled Mistah), Block 4 with Miss Lauren, and then gym. My locker combination was 13502.

I got it open with no difficulties when a dark-skinned girl came up to me and opened the locker next to me.

"Hi! Are you new? What's your name?" She fired off questions at me quicker than I could think.

I turned away, feeling my personal walls shoring up. "I'm Tris, and I'm fine, thanks." I stalked off to homeroom, away from this annoying girl who didn't get personal space.

But she persisted and followed me. "Do you have homeroom with Ms. Wu?"

I nodded.

"Great! So do I! maybe we could sit together!"

I whirled around. "Look, could you leave me alone?"

She drew back, and I turned back around and stomped to homeroom, the girl silently following me.

I saw her, out of the corner of my eye, go and sit with her group. Something in me tightened.

I was right. This place wouldn't be any better than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**My, you guys are getting spoiled this time! I'll update every other day (hopefully) For the next week or so. Don't expect it after this week though!**

The girl was sitting with another girl and a guy, and the guy was doing funny things.

I smiled bitterly. If they only knew Life wasn't all about fun and jokes, and friends.

_That's right._ A voice said in my head. _You're just worthless crap._

I pushed the voice away, but it was still there. It persisted, more annoying than that girl could ever be.

Speaking of the girl, she came up to me after class, a bit meekly. She stood and blocked the doorway. I made ready to fight if I could, but I heard the voice again.

_You're weak. You can't win, you never can. You're stupid and slow, a ladybug could win a fight with you._

That's true. I'm scared to death of ladybugs.

"My name is Christiana." the girl in my way said. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

I pushed her away and headed for block 1. Before entering, I turned around.

"I'm not interested in your little _cliques_." I told her in my little voice. I spun around, only to run into a guy who was talking to a girl. The guy looked familiar to the guy who was trying to be funny, in homeroom.

In fact, he was kinda good-looking…

_You're no good for anyone. _The voice said.

He noticed Christiana. "Hey, girl! How're you?" They went on talking.

So they're all in the _clique_. I thought bitterly. I walked past them and sat down in an empty seat. Under my desk, I slid off my black flats.

When everyone else filed in, I saw with relief that that annoying girl wasn't in the class… but the girl and the guy were.

Then a guy stood at the desk next to mine. "Mind if I sit here?"

I looked up at him and nodded. He didn't seem startled by my disheveled appearance. He just sat down and sorted his books.

Oh, if you were wondering what my disheveled appearance was, it was a black t-shirt, black capris, and black flats. I have – well – disheveled blonde hair, and bloodshot eyes from not getting much sleep.

_Go – yourself_. The voice told me.

(I will not print the name it used)

Finally the teacher walked in, and class started. The nerd guy next to me kept taking notes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! If you knew my schedule these days...**

(skips to lunch)

I sat in the corner during lunch, as usual. The _cliché's _passed by me more than one time, but they ignored me.

_Of course. You don't deserve any better. You deserve worse._

The voice was right. I was a dirty piece of crap, not worth anyone's time.

Suddenly, something pokes my arm. I started awake – I was asleep? – to see a concerned face over mine.

"Hi, my name is Marlene." The girl – who seemed equally startled as me – said. "Would you like to come sit with me? I'll introduce you to my friends. It's lonely and dark in here, in the corner."

I shrugged. No harm could come to getting to know more people.

The members of her group introduced themselves as Uriah – who was the guy who goofed around in homeroom -, Zeke, Will – who was the nerdy guy who sat next to me in block 1 –, Shauna – who was talking with Zeke and were also in block 1 and 2 with me –, Christiana – the annoying girl who pestered me earlier that day – and Four.

Oh. My. God. Four was freakishly hot.

_You're not worth anyone's attention._ I crumbled. He would never notice me.

But instead, he smiled at me and patted the seat next to him. "You can sit here, Tris."

I was taken aback, but I did. He offered me some cake, but I refused.

_You're stupid and fat._ The voice told me.

"So, Tris, tell me something about yourself." Four said.

A brick in my west wall fell. "I'm seventeen, I moved here last month, and I have a brother named Caleb."

Four nodded thoughtfully. "Caleb Prior? He's in Block 2 with me."

I nod. "That's him."

"I'm Four Eaton. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand.

Suddenly I faced reality. What had I been thinking? He was only being nice to the new kid. I shook his hand anyway; it was strong and it felt nice…

_You're not worth anyone's time. You're the *******est girl on the planet._

I placed the brick back on the wall as I turned away and read my book, _White Fang_.

When the bell rang, I was the first one in class.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is to make up for not updating before.**

The next thing I knew, Four was taking a seat next to me.

"I'm in this block." He told me. He smiled, and I almost smiled back. Almost.

I hadn't smiled in months.

"You look tired." He said, sounding concerned.

"I am tired." I confessed before I knew what I was saying.

_You don't deserve him. He's never going to like you. You're just a mistake. No wonder all the guys draw away from you. You s***._

For the first time, I tried to push the voice away. It stayed firmly in place.

_You're weak_. The voice taunted. _A moth could tip you over._

I hate moths.

In block three, Four had forgotten his book in his locker so we shared mine. I liked the feeling of his arm pressed against mine…

I pulled away. "Here, you can take the book." I told him.

I saw – or thought I saw – disappointment or hurtfulness in his eyes for a second, but he took the book. I looked down at my desk for the rest of the block.

In block four, Shauna and Uriah and Zeke all sat near me, but not to close. I didn't blame them. I'm a loser, no one wants to be near a loser.

Except Four.

No. He was just being nice, I reminded myself. I'm a loser, and stupid. Not to mention fat and slow and afraid of moths and ladybugs. Pathetic.

"What are you sighing about?" Four slid me a note.

I wrote "back none of your business." Then I erased and wrote "I didn't mean to make you upset or anything. It's personal. It's fine."

He read and seemed to immediately understand. Suddenly he blushed.

I turned around and saw Christiana mouthing something to him. She stopped when she saw me, but she was laughing silently at the expression on Four's face.

I didn't get mad though, just annoyed. I didn't like Four, and he didn't like me.

_No one can like you, even the science geek is better than you._

After block four I walked slowly to my Lexus, knowing that the best guy in the world could never be mine.

Wait, did I print that…?...


	5. Chapter 5

(Time Skip, One month)

At home, I worked on my homework. I pretended to eat dinner thinking that in block four two people would be paired to work on a school project. I went to bed thinking about Four. I slept thinking about school.

woke up at 6:20 am according to my alarm clock, who's alarm was apparently broken. I was going to wake up at 6:00.

I went to homeroom and stubbed my toe on my desk. I pierced myself with a newly sharpened pencil, and tripped on my black skirt on the way to the pencil sharpener. Thank goodness I had bloomers on under it.

In block one, nothing bad happened except for an exchange with Christiana, in which I pushed her and got a lecture from Ms. Wu. Christiana also got a lecture, but not as intense as mine, or at least so I thought.

In block two, the nerd sat next to me. He took two pages worth of notes. Two pages.

Then he stepped on my foot on the way out.

During lunch, I sat next to Four as usual, but I accepted a bit of the cake. It was like eating heaven.

In block three, Shauna tortured me and Four. I had to admit, it was kind of cute… but there was no way he liked me. I was unlikable.

The only good thing that day was that I got paired with Four in block four for the project.

Upon request – and lots of urging – I gave him my phone number and address. On the way home, my phone buzzed in the glove compartment. I flicked it open at a stoplight.

"Hey Tris, when should I come over to work on our assignment?" It was Four's voice on the phone.

"Um… how about tomorrow after school?"

"Okay! See you then!"

Was it just me, or did he sound excited?


	6. Chapter 6

After school, Four came over at 6 'o' clock sharp. I turned off my computer, where I was watching Someone Like You (danced to by Dance Precisions) and opened the door. He smiled at me.

We went up to my room.

We decided to do a map of Lewis and Clark's hike.

"What were you humming?"

I looked up at Four. "Someone Like You."

"Sing it for me." He pleaded.

I shook my head.

"Please?"

"My voice is terrible." I warned him.

He waved his hand as if dismissing the idea.

So I sang.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you_

_Found a girl._

_And You're _

_Married Now._

_I heard that your_

_Dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you._

_I hate to turn up_

_Out of the blue_

_Uninvited_

_But I_

_Couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face_

_I that you'd be reminded that for me_

_It isn't over._

_Never mind I'll find_

_Someone like you_

_Ohh_

_I wish nothing but the best_

_For you too_

_Don't forget me_

_I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts_

_In Love_

_But sometimes it_

_Hurts instead._

_Instead._

He clapped. I finished the song (**A/N if you don't know the rest look it up) **and he clapped louder.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who said your voice is terrible?" Four asked amazed.

I looked down. "Saylor." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head.

He slid a bit closer. "May I ask you a question?"

I nodded slowly.

"Why are you always so moody?"

For some weird reason, I wasn't offended.

"I'm in depression." I confessed.

Four looked surprised and concerned. "Why? Are you okay? I mean you're obviously not since you're in depression but…"

I motioned for him to stop, and he did. I took a deep breath, preparing for the hate I was sure would come.

"In the beginning of middle school, I was very happy. I had lots of friends, I was in my perfect little world.  
"Then these two new kids came to school. Everyone turned to them. They became the new leaders of the class, even though they were getting the lowest scores and I was getting all A+. My friends turned on me and went to them."

Four waited.

"One of these to kid's boyfriend liked me. When I told him I didn't like him he was a little bit surprised. Afterwards he was mad, and told his girlfriend, Sailor, that I was trying to steal him from her. Sailor was upset and got her friend, the other new girl, Ash (Ashley) to pretend to be nice to me. Ash was nice, and she walked me down the hall presumably to lunch but I got jumped in the hallway by the rest of Sailor's friends. They said mean things to me and took turns beating me up. Then the girls left and left Sailor's boyfriend, Addison, and his friends to do the final damage. They… I think they were trying to rape me or something. They tore off my uniform and punched me, then locked me in my locker. After that, when I finally got out, everyone was mean to me. Addison and his friends were a pain, and I always tried to avoid them, but one was always following me, slapping my arm or my back, and taunting me."

"And you believed the mean things they said?" Four sounded concerned, but I continued to look at the floor.

"I was trying out for the school musical, and I got it. I got the part I wanted, which also happened to be the part that Ash wanted too. The gang tortured me so much that I almost dropped out. Addison and his friends… they locked me in my locker multiple times. Once I somehow got locked in the supply closet with Addison."

]Then I got the biggest surprise of my life, so far. Four took me in his arms and let me sob against his chest. When I finally looked up, he looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

"That's why." I whispered.

Four then did something that even more surprised me. He whispered "I'm so sorry, Tris. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I shrugged. "It's uncomfortable talking about it, I guess."

"I… I like you Tris." He mumbled, and I was shocked to see red flash across his face that looked ready to commit a murder.


	8. Chapter 8

It was too much… that beacon of hope, that small little spark of hope that someone could care.

"You're just being nice." I said.

Four shook his head. "No, I really like you Tris."

"You… you mean you don't hate me?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Tris, none of that was your fault, it was all theirs. There's no reason to hate you for something they did."

"There's nothing to like about me." I said.

"Tris, you're beautiful." He said flatly."

I got up immediately and combed my long dirty-blonde hair till it shone. The process took five minutes. Four meanwhile used Caleb's bathroom since he wasn't home.

I turned around as he came back in. Four came forward and ran his hands through it. His finger caught a nag, which he carefully combed out with his fingers.

I looked up at him. "I… I like you too, Four."

He gazed into my eyes. "If we like each other… will you be my girlfriend?"

I reached up and undid the long black necklace around my neck with the black half-moon on it and threw it away, looking up at Four.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He smiled, and his face shone. His blue eyes looked deep into mine as we hugged.

We pulled away at the sound of a throat clearing. I turned around… Four didn't have to… and saw mom standing in the doorway, grinning like a little girl who just caught her older sister hugging a boy.

"I'll leave you two alone." She smirked. "Tris, be home by dinner." She left.

I shrugged.

"Guess we'd better study." Four murmured.

We sat back down on my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I smiled to myself as I put on my green dress and combed my hair, sliding in a blue hair clip, and let my hair down. I put on my mother's old brown flats, which surprisingly fit me.

I ate my pancakes and smiled to myself the whole time. My mother smiled back and seemed as happy as me. Caleb just looked confused that we shared a joke and he wasn't in on it. Mom and I had agreed after Four left that it was best that Caleb didn't know, at least not yet.

I drove Caleb to school in my car, because his car was in the shop getting repaired.

When Christina came up to her locker next to mine, I was waiting for her. "Hi, how're you doing?" I said.

She looked up, surprised. "I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm great!" I replied.

Her face shone and she grabbed my arm. "Hey, you look happier. What's up?"

I grinned at her. "Oh, just an overnight change!"

We talked on and on about… oh, I don't know. I didn't tell her about me and Four.

I sat next to Christina in homeroom, in front of Marlene and Uriah. First period, I sat by Zeke and Shauna. You get the picture. That day I sat by my friends. Because by then they were my friends!

At lunch, there was no room for me. Then…

Four patted his lap. "You can sit here." He muttered. I sat down, and Chris (Christina's nickname according to Zeke) raised her eyebrows.

"You have something you want to tell me Tris?" She asked.

I laughed inside. I forgot that there had ever been tension.

"Nope!" I said, popping the p.

She raised her eyebrows. "It sure looks like it!"

I turned around and smirked at Four before pecking him on the cheek. "There's your answer, Chris."

We laughed together, and for the first time in my life I felt like I had finally found happiness. For the first time, I had lasting friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Christina texted me at 4:30 AM. 4:30. AM.

_C: hey. Why aren't you at Zeke's house?_

_Me: Oh! I forgot! Be right over!_

Zeke was having a party at his house. It started 15 minutes ago, at 5:00 pm. I got there at 5:30.

Four patted his lap. "Sit here Tris." He demanded jokingly.

I did. He turned me around so that I was facing him. We kissed.

We heard someone clearing their throat behind us, and we blushed and I turned around.

"Truth or dare Tris?" Chris asks with a smirk.

"Truth." I say. Thank goodness I know how to play!

"So what's up with you and Four?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I sighed. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He declared. "The average human does…" Chris clapped her hand over his mouth. "Not another word, smart one." She laughed.

"I dare you to kiss Christina."

Silence. Will kisses her, and she kisses back. He murmurs something in her ear, and she squeals and whispers back. He deepens the kiss.

Zeke cleared his throat. "Will, your go."

They blushed and pulled apart. "Four,…"

"Dare." Four rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to twerk right in front of Tris." Will smirked.

I stifled a laugh. Who knew Will could be so evil?  
Four slid off his shirt. I couldn't help it… yes, I stared.

He whispered in my ear "Like what you see?" I blushed and leaned against his smooth bare chest… it was nice and warm. I blushed again.

"Chris, truth or dare?" He asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Truth." She said. "What did Will whisper to you?" "Will you be my girlfriend and I said yes." She replied. They kissed again.

"Get a room!" Uriah shouted and everyone laughed.

"Uriah." Chris stated.

"Dare." He stated equally as calm.

"Who is that girl staring through your window?"

I turned. There was indeed a white-haired girl, young, staring in the window. She ducked when Zeke turned around.

Then I noticed Four staring intently at her, and she stared back. She made movements with her hands, sign language. I only caught one word… _Tobias?_

_"__Rebel!?" _he whispered. Only I could hear it.

She disappeared a moment later, and she didn't come back. But for the rest of the game Four… it was like he was in another world… lost in thoughts or memories. No one could bring him out. Sometimes we had to skip his turn.

It chilled me a bit. Was there another girl that he had loved? No, she was too young. I tried to reassure myself that everything was okay.

But as I watched his troubled face, I failed.

Because I knew everything was not okay.


	12. Chapter 12

After school the next day, Four texted me.

_4: I need to come over. Now._

_Me: just climb in my window, because Caleb's home._

_4: who's Caleb?_

_Me: A VERY over-protective brother._

_4: kay. Be there in 5._

He was. And he had a notebook with him.

"Look at these drawings!" He showed me a page.

It was a beautiful picture with amazing detail. It was a picture of a phoenix crying.

He turned the page, and I cried out silently.

It was a picture of a man with a belt, and a girl kneeling in front of him. The picture was in color, so you could see the blood running down the girl's back. You could see her ripped blue and green gown tossed to the side. And the tears running down her face.

On the next page was a poem.

_I'm like a phoenix, shedding tears_

_But they heal no one_

_I need help_

_But I can't reach out to anyone_

_Where are you to comfort me_

_You never appear anymore_

_I never get in_

_It's like you shut a door_

_I remember when you were nice_

_You loved me when she was here_

_But then she left and you blamed us_

_Do you even care about the scars on my back?_

_I'm like a phoenix, shedding tears_

_I wish they'd heal me_

_I'm like a phoenix_

_Let me spread my wings_

_And fly away from your great injustice!_

The poem continued on like that, not always rhyming, but it hit my heart. When I finished reading it, I was in tears. Tobias was crying silently.

On the next page was another drawing of scars. On another was a dagger. On another, the ink still fresh, was

_Come back to me, I need your love._

_Come back to me, you disappeared._

_Come back to me, my dear Tobias_

_Come back to me and save me from him._

I looked up and whispered "Tobias?"

He nodded mutely. "MY name." He whispered.

"Who is she?" I whispered demandingly. He just shook his head, tears running down his face.

Then there were footsteps in the hall.

The voice of Caleb outside my door.

**I haven't said this in a while, which has turned out to be a mistake since I've only gotten 12 reviews!**

**Please, R&amp;R!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Tris? What's wrong?"

Four… I mean Tobias… and I shared frightened looks.

"Everything's okay, Caleb." I called out to him.

"Tris, you know that's never worked, I'm coming in there!"

It worked like magic. Four grabbed the notebook and jumped out the window to the soft grass two stories below and hit the ground running right before Caleb walked in.

"Tris what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just sad." I said.

"Don't go into depressions again." He told me sternly.

I shook my head and sighed. "That's not the sort of thing you can promise, Caleb."

He sat down on my bed next to me. "Please just try."

I sighed again. He left the room.  
I left also. I didn't know where I was going, but my feet took me to the park.

Poor Tobias, so worried about Rebel. She had his blue eyes but she had white hair. For this, I willed my mind to go into detective mode.

My mind willingly obliged.

Then, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that this Rebel girl looked exactly like the girl from the picture. Then I realized that the man behind her had Tobias's blue eyes and brown hair.

And slowly, thee pieces of the puzzle fit together.


	14. Chapter 14

Somehow, the man, Rebel, and Tobias were related. Rebel was in a jam with the man, and Tobias was remembering Rebel.

Rebel obviously had some sort of speech default, or else she wouldn't have used sign language with Tobias at the party. Tobias needed to rescue Rebel from the man… and the other pieces were fogged.

Something hit me on the nose. It was a paper airplane. I unfolded it and read

_You can't run from us, Beatrice. We know where you are. We know where you live. I'm watching you right now. So are some other names you might recognize: Peter and Drew. So it's no use. – Addison_

I crumpled up the airplane. "Why are you telling me this!" I asked a nearby tree.

Memories flashed through my mind. Saylor punching me. Addison – raping me – in the supply closet. Drew also. Peter also.

Ash and her fake smile. Saylor, when she was once upon a time my BFF. Drew locking me in my locker and laughing. Stealing my car keys. Addison, again. The supply closet was probably tired of my screams (the walls were soundproof). I remember thinking that. Way too many times.

Once, Peter got me drunk by putting alcohol in my soda. He then acted drunk also and we ended up in detention. Unfortunately, the teacher there was ignorant. He noticed nothing. Not even when Peter felt me all over, and I couldn't stop him.

As if he had read my mind, Peter dropped from the tree. Addison and Drew dropped down behind him.

My legs turned to Jell-O.

"Hello, Beatrice. Why did you leave? I missed playing with you." Peter got close to me, wrapped his arms around me and leaned in as if to kiss me.

I turned away, only to be blocked by Addison. I turned away from him, only to realize that they had formed a ring around me, me powerless to escape. I grabbed my iPhone and texted Four, saying

_HELP_

But one of them knocked it out of my hands before I could hit send.

I fought them off for a bit, but they were too strong for me. I was forced to go limp. Peter shot me in the leg and arm.

As they advanced, I looked around desperately for help (I was on my back on the grass). There was no one.

No one but a familiar looking girl and taller boy, holding an iPhone and staring straight at me with a worried expression.

**Sorry for the wait, this is one of my hardest memories to write. HUGE thanks to all of my reviewers! Please, continue to R&amp;R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Tobias threw Addison off me and punched a few times where it counts before dropping him. He dispatched of Drew quickly.

Then Peter shot him in the stomach. I don't know who screamed, me or Tobias.

Peter turned to me and I shielded my face with my good arm. He look at me with distaste.

"Time to end this, Tris." He turned me over. And I didn't hear what happened next. I just heard his scream.

I turned over to find him slumped over Addison and Drew, who bumped their heads on the gravel again. And a girl with a bloody dagger. She was breathing hard, and I finally got a close-up to the girl from the picture.

She was beat-up, and had no curves so you could tell she was young. Her white hair went down to her mid-back, and you could tell it was still growing.

But what cut my heart were her eyes.  
A startling light blue, brighter than the sky. They were eyes who had both seen and experienced great pain. They knew betrayal. It cut my heart down to the quick. A child's eyes shouldn't have looked like that.

Her hands flew in a message. "I'll go get help, but then I must be returning home. Father will beat me if I am late." She turned and ran, after cleaning her knife on the grass.

I looked at Peter. He was stabbed in the stomach, right where he had shot Tobias. My own stomach lurched and I almost vomited.

I finally slipped into sleep from the pain.

I fell asleep to the image of Rebel's eyes.

**Sorry for the short shitty chapter! Please, R&amp;R!**

**I have concluded that I am not a good author and therefore will not get as much reviews as other people. I've read stories that I think are much better than mine and twice as short, and twice as many reviews. I have thought this over and decided that my stories will not get that many reviews. Despite this, please R&amp;R! ANd F&amp;F!**

**Whoever is my twentieth reviewer gets a shout-out! and my thirtieth, and so on.**

**Someone has suggested that I should maybe do a story with a non-overused storyline.**

**Hence, Tears of an Angel will be up soon!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days were horrible.

In the hospital, if I was awake, pain racked my body. If I was asleep, I re-lived supply closets and lockers from my old school.

Finally, I woke up and felt less pain. I stayed awake, only to hear Tobias crying out in his sleep, in his bed next to mine. I wondered what bad memories he could have. I made a mental note to ask him.

Enter, the nurse. I recalled her name; Rebecca.

She smiled at me and gently woke up Tobias.

"Your parents are here to see you." She told us and left.

My parents and another man walked in. The man I recognized as someone who worked in the Office. He was an important person in Chicago. He didn't seem to approve of me, and seemed angry at Tobias for something, but still very dignified and didn't go farther than a few sharp words, then he seemed loving and caring. We talked for a while, then they left.

Tobias looked at me. "There's something I've been hiding from you." He said slowly. "My dad…"

I nodded in encouragement, almost dreading what he was about to say.

"My dad is… not."

"Like the man in the picture, with Rebel…" I trailed off and gasps, as the other pieces of the puzzle drifted together.

"Rebel is your sister, and that man is your dad. Both of you, you and Rebel, that man's your dad."

Tobias nodded silently. "I ran away to live with my mother. She couldn't come because she's hiding from dad."

"I can imagine that your leaving would make him go… harder… on Rebel."

He shrugged. "I guess so. I'm sorry for hiding this from you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I suddenly knew something. "We have to get her back."

He face palmed. "Gee, I wonder what I've been trying to tell you the past five minutes!"

He called for Nurse Rebecca.

"When can we leave?" He asked.

"Your mom is picking you up in a few days, Tobias." She said. "You will leave together, and Beatrice will be picked up from your house."

Before she left, she gave Tobias a note. "This was near the scene of the shooting. The little girl wanted me to give this to you and tell no one about it. She said it was private and I wasn't to read it. Well, she said nothing. We communicated in sign language." She then left.

Tobias read aloud, his voice breaking every so often in moans. "He's threatening things, Tobias, Tris. How soon can you come? I might be dead by tomorrow, by his or my doing. I can't take this anymore."

We looked at each other. "A few days might be too late." I said slowly. "We'd better get better soon."

**I almost forgot! *gasps* HUGE shoutouts to Deathly Hallows dot com and to Erikka, the guest!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Guest: You can't tell me anything about this story I don't already know. I'm writing it because I want to. Because I ****_enjoy_**** writing. And besides, if you think this is utter crap, you didn't have to read it all the way through. So therefore, Guest, I shall now inform you that some people have a hard day at work and afterwards, for ****_your_**** benefit, write another chapter or two. And if you don't like that, then I must ask you to keep your criticizing nose out of other people's stories which are not for you but for them and for those who ****_enjoy_**** them.**

**Dear EVERYONE: I am sorry for the lack of updates! I'm writing this on my computer, which broke, and I just got it fixed today. So, two new chapters for you this early morning! It's two am here! Yep!**

_A few days later_

"You are free to leave, Tobias." Nurse Rebecca said as she helped him up from the bed. "Your mother is waiting for you and for your girlfriend here."

I shot up from sleep. "We're leaving?" I asked.

Tobias nodded, smiling at me. He leaned against a desk as Nurse Rebecca helped me up from the bed. I bounced a bit with joy, and the splint I had on my right leg held me.

In the lobby, his mom rose to greet us. "Tobias, Tris… we were so worried!" She said, tears on her face, and crushed us in a hug. Tobias gasped and she let go.

"Mom… my stomach." He reminded her.

"Oh my, Tobias, I am so sorry!" She said through her tears.

Tobias smiled faintly. "I'm okay, mom. This is Tris." He gestured to me, and then she crushed me in a hug.

"Tris! I've heard a lot about you from my son… tell me, how're you?" She said when we finally broke apart.

"I'm fine, but I'm not the one we have to worry about here." I said firmly. "This… this is Rebel." I showed her the notebook, and her eyes brimmed over with tears. "But we have to help her!"

I nodded, biting back a sarcastic comment. "I don't know what to do, or how we're going to do that. But it's going to be drastic. We're going to have to enlist some help." I looked pointedly at Tobias, and he drew his phone from his jacket pocket and fumbled with it.

Then his other pocket buzzed, and he sheepishly brought out my iPhone and gave it to me. "I picked it up off the grass that day." He said.

I had gotten a group text message that was from Tobias; it was also sent to our friends, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Christina and Will.

_4: meet Tris and I at Zeke's place._

A few seconds later, Zeke texted back to the group.

_Z-man: why my place?_

Tobias texted back immediately.

_4: because your place is where everything happens._

By that time, we were driving to Zeke's house already, so there wasn't much of a choice. We drove by Christina, who was also heading to Zeke's place. Christina, who was walking there, did a James Bond and jumped on the hood of the car as we went past. Tobias, shocked, pushed a button that removed the roof, and she dropped into a seat next to us.

"Hi." She said casually as the roof slid back into place. "How're you guys doing?" She said as if talking about the weather.

"Um…" Tobias started. "The more appropriate question is: how are you? You just literally dropped out of the ceiling.

"I'm glad to be out of the boring hospital." I grumbled. "But yes, by all means, let's talk about the one who dropped out of the ceiling."

"A bit winded." Chris admitted. "What's up?"

"Wait until we get to Zeke's." I instructed her.

"But I'm your best friend." She whined.

"Wait." I told her.

But how long did we have to wait? How long was it until Marcus did something drastic?


	18. Chapter 18

We sat in a circle at Zeke's house. His parents were working upstairs, so we had the lower level to ourselves.

"Okay." Zeke started. "What's up?"

"We're missing Shauna and Marlene." Chris spoke up.

"We can fill them in later." Tobias waved his hand dismissively. "Right now, we've got a problem."

Together, we explained everything… his name, his past, Rebel. Everything.

Zeke did something in between a frown and a confused look. "Okay."

Shauna and Marlene raced in. "Car… broke down… ran the whole way… from the mall…"

Lynn pushed her sister. "Honestly, Shauna? Honestly? You could have hailed a taxi or something."

Shauna rolled her eyes and sat next to Zeke. Uriah and Zeke filled Marlene and Shauna in on everything.

"So. What do we do?" Tobias shrugged helplessly. "Tris and I need help in rescuing Rebel."

"What is Rebel's real name, anyway?" Christina asked.

"Rebel." Tobias said. "Lena or Lina, I don't know how to spell it. She always went as Rebel."

"Okay. Here's the plan." Will started. "We sneak the house while your father's at the Office, grab Rebel, and replace her with a dummy."

Tobias did a face-palm. "It'll never work. When Rebel's not with him he works at home."

"Well, then, someone distracts him while someone else grabs Rebel." Will said. "People with power never think of it being stolen. And clever people with power are easily out-witted."

"That makes no sense." Marlene protested. "Absolutely no sense."

"Is Rebel deaf?" I asked Tobias quietly over the fighting over the sense of Will's comment.

"Yes." He said. "She has a thing that she puts on her ear so she can hear, but most of the time she flies solo."

"Operation Rebelution ago." Will said. "Meeting adjourned."

Uriah spoke up when Will finished. "I'm going to install some prank devices in the house in case our distracting doesn't work. Tobias and Tris get Rebel, everyone else other than Zeke and I distract, and Zeke and I install stuff. NOW the Meeting is adjourned."

So we left.


	19. Chapter 19

Tobias led us to his father's house.

Tobias climbed up a tree on the side of the house and peered in the third-story window. "Rebel's waiting on him hand and foot." He reported. "Guys, do your distracting thing."

Christina led them in. She made sure her voice carried. "Mr. Eaton? I have something from my mother… it's fruit punch, she thought you'd love it. We just want to say _thank you_ for everything you've done for the Office!"

Marcus responded pleasantly, and told his daughter to take the fruit punch downstairs. She took the carton and obediently went downstairs. As soon as Tobias reported that she was leaving, we rushed into the house and into the kitchen. "Rebel!" Tobias hissed in her ear where I could see a little device nestled snugly on the top of her ear. She jumped and turned. Tobias caught the carton before it spilled all over the place. I caught the eye of Uriah as he put something that looked like a magnet on the fridge. Then he crept away to the living room.

"Tobias!" Her hands flew.

"Rebel, we're here to rescue you. Come with us. This is Tris." He motioned towards me. I took her hand and we left the house and put her into the trunk of Zeke's car. Zeke and Uriah, seeing this, flashed a mirror into the second-story window. Christina's voice rose even more.

"We'll be going now, Mr. Eaton. It was a pleasure meeting you! I hope you like the fruit punch!" She said. They clomped down the stairs and hopped into the car. We sped off to Tobias's mom's apartment.

"Click clock." Tobias said when we got to her door. His mom immediately opened it and her eyes widened as she saw Rebel.

"Lina!" She screamed and hugged her so tight I though her eyes would pop out.

"Mom!" Tobias protested. "Don't make her hearing thingy pop out."

"It's a hearing aid, son." Evelyn told him. "Come in, come in!"

**Sorry for the stupid chapter, it's definitely NOT my best... sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

**We're at the end, folks! Thank you for being with me all the way here! HUGE thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed! Also, BIG shoutout to Lills for being the first reviewer!**

Her apartment had red walls and floors. It may sound morbid, but after 15 minutes in there, it felt like home. After 20 minutes of lemonade, cookies, and chatter, the police came.

"Mr. Don!" Evelyn exclaimed. "You came!"

"Yes." He said. "You said you have an abuse victim?"

Rebel – I mean Lina – came forward. "Sir?"

He looked down at her. "Wait one moment, I'll call my wife to come."

His wife, Mrs. Don, whose name was also Evelyn, ushered Rebel – I mean Lina – into a bedroom where she apparently she heard the whole story, and saw the scars for herself. Tobias went in, too, to support Lina. The police left soon after Mrs. Don came out. "Thank you." She told Lina, who was crying. "Your father will soon be behind bars for the rest of his life." She was fired up, as my father would say. She stomped out of the apartment. You could hear her boots clicking all the way down the stairs.

The next day, Marcus was hauled off to jail. Mrs. Don fought like a wild woman. Marcus was sent to jail for 20 years for emotional and physical abuse. Then a letter came from a hospital two hours away for Lina, who we now call Rebelina.

Tobias came over and read it to me.

_Dear Rebelina: It has come to our hospital's attention that you are deaf. We have recently come across a cure that can help you. There is something that we can install in your ear that will be able to make you hear. It won't be a cure to your disease, but it will help you to hear almost regularly, like a "normal" person._

_Please get back to us by letter, or have you mother call us at (same area code) 555-2424. The return address is at the bottom._

I looked up in surprise. "Tobias!" I whispered.

"Yeah." He said. "And, I was just wondering if… if you'd like to spend the summer with me." He said. "We're the same age, anyway, and the gang is spending summer together at the beach, and… I was just going to ask you.

I stared at him. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Nope." He corrected and pulled out a present. "I didn't forget your birthday."

I gasped and opened my present. It was a bracelet – a friendship bracelet. "That's from Rebelina." He said. "This is from me."

He brought up a notebook, a blank notebook, and gave it to me. "This saved a little girl's life." He said. "Now it's time to start one of your own.

I smiled at him and started packing my bags. "It's going to be a great summer vacation."

**WE'RE AT THE END, FOLKS! REVIEW YES OR NO IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!**

**BonnieSilver888, out.**


	21. And What's More

DEAR Trislover167,

I am sorry that you have been hurt. I didn't mean to make Tris sound like a clone of you. In fact, I have no idea who you are. You have no cause to be upset because of me and my story, but I'm sorry anyway.

And what's more...

I'm sorry I haven't been active on this story. The sequel will be up later today or tomorrow, hopefully. It will be titled "Summertime".


End file.
